F a d i n g Without You
by MileySwag
Summary: Real Summary Inside,since it was too long. I don't know what I've done. Or if I like what I've become. 'Cause I dont know who I am, who I am without you. Niley//Maybe.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Miley Stewart was 25, and happily married to her true love Liam. Or so she thought, when something happens. She regrets the decisions she made in the past. But will Nick forgive her? Or leave her? Either way; whether you want to admit it or not you'll always be the one who has f a d e d in the dark.

So I got this idea from a commercial of this new soap opera. Haha,but it's completely different. Basically it's gonna start off with Miley and Liam they're both 25 and married. Nick who is also 25 is still the same Nick he was 10 years ago;  
single and busy working with his music. Miley on the other hand left her career behind to have a life with Liam,leaving Nick and her friends in California; while she is now living in NYC. This is a future fic. My first one :). And it was inspired by the song Where I Stood by: Missy Higgins. I'm really excited for this story. I have many ideas,and hopefully it will be a good one.

Most writers on here would do a preview of what would happen; but I can't really plan it all out,everything is obligated to change. Except the plot of course.

**Disclaimer:**

Me: Dear God,can I own Miley,the Jonas Brothers,and what the heck why don't you throw in Demi while your at it ? :)

God: No.

Me: Damn.

Here's Chapter One

~F a d i n g **Without**_ You_~

--

~Nick~

I took a seat in one of the chairs,as the interviewer started asking questions. Everything was going pretty swell except when they just had to bring up my songs. I mean couldn't they just be happy I was making music at all unlike some people? ''So,Nick. Your songs have a kind of mystery to them. Care to explain?'' I chuckled as I sat up straighter in my chair,''Um,well I think that's really the point of songs. It's sort of like telling a story and being famous; no one really knows your life or who you are so I guess my story is sort of a mystery.'' ''Well that's pretty interesting, we honestly can't even keep up with who your dating anymore.'' The interviewer laughed lightly,but quickly shut up when they realized I wasn't amused. ''Good. Let's keep it that way.''

--

After a long day it was time to head back to the studio and record more songs. I placed the headphones on my ears,and adjusted the microphone as I began.

_Every night I rush to my bed With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you again When I close my eyes I'm going out of my head Lost in a fairytale, can you hold my hands and be my guide?_

_My guilty pleasure, I ain't going no where Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air 'Cause you're my_

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare Either way I don't wanna wake up from you (Turn the lights on)_

_I mention you when I say my prayers I wrap you around all of my thoughts Girl you're my temporary high_

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare Either way I don't wanna wake up from you (Turn the lights on)  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you_

~Miley~

I carefully flipped the pancake only to have hot pancake batter splash onto my face. I winced and quickly grabbed a dish towel wiping off the now mildly warm substance off my face. ''Ow,'' I muttered to no one in particular. This was my sad attempt to make break feast for Liam. I waited a few minutes before flipping the pancake again. This time it flipped over with no problem. I smiled hugely at my accomplishment. I did the same pattern with the rest of the batter. I placed the pancakes on the table. Just in time too.I heard Liam stepping down the stairs. He grinned as he made his way over to me. ''Wow. I'm shocked. You actually managed to cook something without burning down the house.'' I rolled my eyes at his _exaggeration_. ''FYI I have actually made something without burning anything.'' Liam sat around the table,and I followed. ''Name one time.'' He challenged. ''I was hungry; so I took out some milk,put it in a bowl, then I put it in the microwave without burning anything,and to finish my amazing easy go lucky masterpiece I added some lucky charms.'' Liam laughed at me,as he passed me the plate of pancakes as he dug into his. I childishly stuck my tongue out at him,as I made a smiley face on my pancake using syrup,and whip cream. ''You act like such a child sometimes.'' I carefully cut up my pancake into squares. ''How so?'' I asked, stuffing a cubed pancake in my mouth.  
''Which twenty five year old makes a smiley face on a pancake?'' I chuckled as I made a silly joke in my head. ''I am smiley Miley.'' Liam joined me in laughing,and stood up giving me a kiss on my forehead. ''I love you,you know?'' I smiled,and nodded.  
'' I love you too.'' (**a/n: I really hate writing ''miam'' love :/ )**

**--**

Liam had just headed out to buy take out. Something we did almost everyday, since I sucked at cooking; and well Liam wasn't really into wearing a apron and standing by the stove kind of guy. So in the meantime I decided to watch t.v. It was 5 p.m so my favorite soap opera would be on. I went to channel 7 as the opening credits played on the screen. I watched as the chick ran into her boyfriends arms and whispered I love you in his ear. I scoffed at the television. Love? They were what 12? I chuckled at the scene in front of me,but suddenly stopped. I remembered when I used to think that,so I guess I couldn't really laugh. I brushed the thought from my head and continued watching the show. In the corner of the room was my old guitar; that I stopped playing like 6 years ago. It was covered in dust.  
I had the sudden urge to go and play it. I was about to get up to get it,until I heard the doorbell ring. I walked towards the door,and opened the door for Liam. ''Hey.'' I gave him a quick kiss,and closed the door behind him. We walked into the kitchen and unloaded the Chinese food. It all smelled so yummy. I took out paper plates and we started eating while watching E! news. I sort of thought it was funny how some people still considered me to be famous. I mean I haven't recorded a song in like 10 years? I can't lie,the fact did bother me.  
I do love singing. But some things happen. Throw away the old and make new memories. What's the word for that? Oh yeah, change.  
It aggravated me how things could change so fast,but I guess that's life. We get born,we grow old,and then we die. Ha,that sounds wonderful.  
I was just glad I got to grow old with someone I truly did love. I could honestly, see myself doing this for the rest of my life.

F a d i n g_ **Without **You~_

**~Nick~**

I headed home after a long night at the studio recording my new album. It was almost finished,and I couldn't wait for the fans to hear it.  
I checked my Iphone,I had 6 missed calls. Five from Joe,and one from Demi. I rolled my eyes. Joe was 28 years old and he still had to call me for every little 'd think he would have matured over the years. _Wrong_. I dialed Demi's number knowing she was probably the only one who called me for something important.

''Hello.''

''Hey Demi,what's up?''

''Oh nothing, I was just wondering where you got the inspiration for those songs. They're amazing Nick.''

I smiled.

''Thank's Demi,that means a lot.''

''You deserve it. But seriously though, you haven't really had your song writing mojo in awhile. How'd you get it back?''

''Well, you know I've just been thinking back to the past.''

''The past? The only person who I can think about is -..''

''Yeah,well I gotta go Dem's working y'know? Bye.''

I shut the phone before she could respond.

All I needed was someone mentioning _her_again. Miley's just a part of my past that's gone now and it was her choice. Sure we'll always have memories but they will fade soon means nothing to me now,if I could, I swear I would erase everything that has happened.  
And it wouldn't make a difference to me or her. In fact I bet she doesn't even remember my name. Not that I care anyways.

~F a d i n g **Without**_ You_~

a/n: I thought this was pretty boring. But then again first chapters always are. It took me forever to think of a title, but I'm excited for this story,are you? Leave me a review; tell me what you think please )  
It means a lot. And um,any suggestions? Thank you. Can I get at least 15 reviews? That'd be cool. And I promise the next chapter will be way better.

Oh and I almost forgot; Please,please,PLEASE check out this youtube video. It's really cool,and its where I got the inspiration from. I think you guys will like it too

.com/ watch?v=tVml5ZzpHAg&feature=related No spaces though.

**15 Reviews for the next one ?**


	2. Change

**~Miley~**

Liam was packing for Australia today. He wanted to visit his family,and honestly I didn't feel like travelling. Plus maybe it would be good to do something else other than wake up,do nothing,then go to sleep and do it all over again the next day. I mean I'm twenty five years old, I was at a time the most famous teenager in the world; and I have absolutely no life. Well things were definitely going to change.

-

''Have a good flight sweetie.'' I gave him one last hug,as I dropped him off at the airport. ''Thanks babe,I'll miss you.'' And just like that he was walking inside the doorways of the airlines,and I watched until I couldn't see him anymore. Once I drove home; I took out some old movies that I haven't watched in forever. One completely stood out to me. The notebook. ''Gah!'' I opened the DVD case and quickly put it inside the DVR. I missed this movie so much. It would feel great to just eat popcorn,wrapped up in a blararmy (a/n: its actually a snuggy,but I think blararmy fits better. Y'know a blanket with arms? Whatever,back to the story.), crying my eyes out. And soon enough all those things were instead of crying, I was bawling. God, I loved that movie; and I could relate to it so much more now that I was older. I got up and got a box of tissues. This wasn't how I was supposed to spend my day.  
Oh well,there's always tomorrow..

~F a d i n g **Without** _You_~

**--**

**~Nick~**

The Administration and I were going to record more songs. Everything was set up for our promotional tour in LA that was coming up in a few weeks. Which meant I would be pretty busy. I was used to it though. Johnny started belting out on his guitar,followed by Sonny on the drums. I picked up on the tune with my own guitar and began singing some new lyrics.

Me and all my friends We're all misunderstood They say we stand for nothing and There's no way we ever could

James grabbed a piece of paper and started writing down the lyrics that were coming from my mouth. I felt inspired today. It felt like someone was telling me what to sing.

_Now we see everything that's going wrong  
With the world and those who lead it  
We just feel like we don't have the means  
To rise above and beat it_

_So we keep waiting  
Waiting on the world to change  
We keep on waiting  
Waiting on the world to change_

_It's hard to beat the system  
When we're standing at a distance  
So we keep waiting  
Waiting on the world to change_

I encouraged the boys to sing along with me. Soon enough,they started doing back up vocals; while I sung out lead.

_It's not that we don't care,  
We just know that the fight ain't fair  
So we keep on waiting  
Waiting on the world to change_

_And we're still waiting  
Waiting on the world to change  
We keep on waiting waiting on the world to change  
One day our generation  
Is gonna rule the population  
So we keep on waiting  
Waiting on the world to change_

''That was amazing guys. Great work.'' I congratulated them,as I looked over James' shoulder to see all the lyrics we just sing across the lines on the paper.

''Us? Nick,man it was all you.'' Sonny stood up, and they all gave me a pat on the back.

''Whose up for lunch?''

''Nah,I'm fine guys you can go ahead though.'' I muttered,and everyone left without a second thought except for James.

''What's wrong Nick?'' I shook my head

''Nothing,nothing. I just want to practice some more,go ahead have fun.''

And with that; James left. It was just me,my guitar,and the songbook.

~F a d i n g **Without** _You_~

--

**~Selena~**

I called up Demi to see if she wanted to get coffee or something; and of course she did. We hung out caught up it was great. I haven't really been connected with so many people often and that's mostly because I've been writing a lot. Basically all for my new album that would be coming out soon.

''So Sel what have you been up to?'' Demi had said.

''Not much just writing.'' I muttered,a speck of hope lit up Demi's face.

''Really? So has Nick. He's actually going on a promotional tour in a couple of weeks.'' I think Demi and I had the same idea.

''Hey,Selena why don't you go on tour with him? I mean since you've been writing and stuff?''

''I don't know maybe I'll give Nick a call.''

I didn't really have any intention on giving Nick anytime soon but I felt like it would be good for me. I mean I've been in so many movies I've lost count,so it's probably time I focus on my music a little bit more.

''Hello?''

''Hey,Nick? It's Sel.''

''Oh,hey. Whats up?''

''Well,um I was hanging out Demi today. And she said that you were going on tour..so erm I was thinking if you didn't already have someone else if I could maybe go on tour with you?''

There was a slight pause before he answered.

''That would be great Sel. It'll take a lot of work and arrangements...but I'm willing to do it. Why don't you stop by and I'll check out some of your music and you can look at some of mine; and we can probably announce the tour by tomorrow.''

I smiled hugely,things were happening so fast. Change was happening; and it was exciting. A thrill even,

''Sure, I'll be over in 20 minutes.''

~ F a d i n g **Without**_ You_~

--

**~Miley~**

I checked the clock. It was only 6:32. I wanted to call Liam,but I knew he was probably still on the flight and didn't want to be bothered.  
Well, I could always watch t.v. I went to channel 7 for ABC news. They were talking about the weather; perfect maybe this will bore me enough so I can fall asleep. In Long Island Monday evening it will be a sunny evening, with a slight chance of precipitation in the afternoon. I was dozing off,my eyes barely open anymore. In other news, Brad and Angelina Jolie just adopted their 15th child. The baby is Chinese-American and is 7 years old. How cute! We'll be right back with news on Nick Jonas' new promotional tour in LA,and how you can be first in line for tickets.  
My ears perked up and I immediatley turned up the television,as I watched the random commercials go by. It felt like hours before they finally said

''And were back! Nick Jonas,the youngest Jonas from the old 2000's band the Jonas Brothers is going on tour on the 11th.'' I checked the calendar that was conveniently next to the television. That was in two weeks. ''Who he will be performing with is still unknown,but when we find out you'll be the first to know. On how to be the first to get tickets,go to the Ticketmaster website and type in Nick Jonas LA, it's rumoured his co-producer and old friend Demetria Lovato will be in NYC. Maybe Nick will even come visit YOUR town. Stay tune on more information about that. And other than that Lindsey Lohan has now got her 18th piercing at Mo's favorite piercing parlor...''

I felt anxious. My old best friend was possibly coming _HERE_. And my ex-boyfriend who I haven't spoken to in like 10 years was doing a tour in LA. I don't even know why it was weird, I mean he's done concerts before. It's not like he's been living under a rock all these years,and him having a promotional tour in LA didn't affect me in any way-. My IPAD 2.0 started vibrating under my pocket it was an unrecognizable number,but I decided to answer it anyways. Maybe it was Liam.

''Hello,is this Miley?'' My face scrunched up in confusion,

''Um, yeah. Who's this?''

''It's me.'' And a flicker of realization came onto my face. I was laughing in my head,how could I have not recognized that voice? No matter how long it has been.

_~ F a d i n g **Without**__ You_~

_a/n: Special thanks to niley16 for the amazing idea, I will be doing something very similar ! :)_

_Alright, I couldn't help myself. I tried to think of someone who could play Nick's love interest. But it HAD to be someone who could piss Miley off; and I couldn't think of anyone other than Selena. Haha._

_Next chapter will include,_

_Tour plans;_

_Drama;_

_And Miley catches up with an old friend. Hint Hint ;)_

_Do me a favor and click that green box. You know? The one in the middle, that says REVIEW. Yeah.. That'd be cool :)_

_Oh and thanks for the reviews last chapter3_

_I don't even care about not getting 15. 10 is enough for me :D_


	3. I've Missed You

~F a d i n g **Without** _You_~

_Miley_

''Hello,is this Miley?'' My face scrunched up in confusion,

''Um, yeah. Who's this?''

''It's me.'' And a flicker of realization came onto my face. I was laughing in my head,how could I have not recognized that voice? No matter how long it has been.

~F a d i n g **Without** _You_~

''Demi?'' She squealed from the other line.

''Yes! You remember me!'' I laughed at her sudden assumption.

''How could I forget? Dragon.''

''Ahh! Nighthawk!'' I nodded my head,even though I knew she couldn't see me.

''It's been way too long.'' I heard Demi,sigh from the other line.

''Yeah it really has,but there's a reason I'm calling.'' I waited for her to continue,but she didn't.

''That would be...?''

''I'd much rather tell you in person,if that would be okay?''

''Yeah that'd be fine.''

I quickly gave Demi my address,and we both hung up.

~F a d i n g **Without** _You_~

_Nick_

I smiled greatly at Selena,amused at her reaction to how much songs I've written.

''Your lying to me.'' I shook my head with a grin still planted on my face.

''Nope, it's all here.'' The look on her face was priceless,

''Wow,where did you have all the time to write all of this?'' I inhaled a easy breath before I responded,

''It didn't really take long,actually. Sometimes it's quite simple. It's like writing your emotions,and feelings out on paper.''

Selena nodded understanding,

''Kinda like a poem.'' I nodded,glad that she could make a relation to what I was talking about.

''Yeah,similar; but you can never write the _precise_ emotion in a song or poem. It's like writing exactly how your feeling when you jump off a bridge. Or when you fall in love and putting it into words. It's **impossible** to be exact,but you can come close.''

''I know exactly what you mean. When I write songs about something personal to me, I feel like I can never explain in that said song how I exactly feel. It feels like no one can ever understand or be put inside my shoes.''

I smiled.

''Exactly.''

~F a d i n g **Without** _You_~

The doorbell rang maybe a million times. _Ding Ding Ding._ I got up out of my bed and checked myself in the mirror to make sure I looked okay. My hair was up in a side ponytail. I was wearing no makeup. Just some eyeliner. And I had juicy couture sweats on. Personally I thought I looked like a mess. But what was the big deal? It was just Demi. _Ding._ I groaned,as I ran down the stairs to the door. _Ding Ding Ding._ I flung the door open,to be tackled into a hug by the one and only Demetria Lovato.

''Oh my gosh, Miley I missed you so much!'' I chuckled,as I kicked the door close and walked Demi and I into the living room.

''Same here,what have you been up to Dem?'' She took a seat on the couch,making herself at home.

''Oh nothing really. I was in the area and though I'd stop by.'' My eyebrows furrowed,why would Demi visit me? Of all people,and how would she even know that I lived here in NY.

''Not to be rude Demi,but why the need of your sudden visit?''

''Well...I just thought we could you know catch up like old times. I really missed having you around Miley.''

I felt a sudden guilt rush through me.

''Oh Demi! I missed having you around too! Sure we can hang out,just like old times.'' I nodded my head in one fierce nod.

''Yeah except were older now. And we can hangout at clubs and party!'' I laughed,it's hard to believe Demi's actually 25.

''What about the paps?'' If there's one thing I remembered about being famous, it was always being chased by them.

''Oh who cares, were legal now. It shouldn't be a big deal. But yeah, Miley I actually came here to ask you something.''

Oh right. I remembered,this was the main reason she came here.

''Sure go ahead.''

''Why did you leave?''

~F a d i n g **Without** _You_~

a/n: This always happeneds with my stories. I always start off not getting a lot of reviews. But when the story starts to come to a end you guys flood me with reviews. Haha. Oh well,anyways I finally have the plot all set up for this story. It's all in my head :)

The next chapter may include:

A serious talk with Miley and Demi

Selena and Nick put their concert plans in motion

Demi and Miley get closer

& Selena finds something in Nick's songbook that changes how she feels about everything.

I don't if the last three will happen,but we'll see. Reviews would be lovely :)


	4. Just Disappear

Enjoy :)

F a d i n g **Without**_ You~_

**MILEY**

I didn't know what to say,her question took me off guard and honestly? I had no idea how to answer it.

''Does it really matter?'' I meant to ask that lightly,but it just came off arrogant.

''It does to me. I mean, I'm not judging or anything Miles. But you left,no goodbye,no phone calls. You packed your things and walked away.  
Do you understand how that hurt me? Hurt us?''

I flinched involuntarily.

''I didn't do it to hurt anyone,Dem. And if you really loved me you respect that,and let it go.''

''Let what go!? You've told me nothing Miley! You've told none of us nothing.'' I blinked back the unwanted tears in my eyes.

''I told my mom.'' I couldn't help but smile from that,and I could see Demi fighting a smile too.

''I'm serious Miles. Please,tell me. Don't you owe me that much?'' I felt like saying I didn't owe anyone anything,but of course I didn't.

''I was sick and tired of the hate. It made me sick Demi. I couldn't date someone or do anything without being judged. It was just to difficult,  
and I didn't feel like dealing with it anymore.'' That was partly true,but definitely not the real reason. But it looked like Demi bought sat next to me on the one seated couch,or more like tried. ''Um Dem, were not exactly a double 0 anymore. There's no way both of our hips can fit on this couch.'' We both chuckled and moved on to the two seated couch.

''If you felt that way,why couldn't you just talk to me or Nick?''

''I knew you guys would talk me out of it.''

''Well, I probably would but definitely not Nick. He would respect your decision,and I would too eventually.'' By now, I really wanted to get off the topic.

''I guess so. It doesn't really matter anyways,it's in the past and we can't change anything about it now.''

F a d i n g **Without**_ You~_

**Selena**

Everything was going so well. Nick, is amazing. He always was. I giggled to myself just thinking about his short brown curly locks,and his brown eyes. Oh his eyes, damn I could get lost in those things forever.

''Sel?'' I immediately looked up,embarrassed to be caught thinking about; well you know. And of course it was Nick.  
I straightened out the creases in my shirt.

''Yes, Nick?'' I sounded so innocent.

''Could you do me a favor and give Demi a call? I need her help with something.'' He asked,his voice sounded stressed,and strained.

''No problem.'' I said as I pulled out my cell phone,and dialed in Demi's number. It rang,and I started to walk around looking through Nick's papers, absentmindedly.

I could hear the click of my black stilettos,it made me feel taller. God, I wonder what I must look like. I looked at myself in the full length mirror, and realized I had no reason to be self conscious. Honestly - I looked hot.

My black hair,which was now grown out layed down on my back with a few drop curls. Then, there was my dressy white shirt, that had a classy yet, sexy look to it. Soon following my black dress pants that were ankle length,finally showing off my butterfly tattoo and Gucci heels.

''Hello?'' I finally heard Demi's voice on the other line.

''Hey Demi, Nick wanted to talk to you about the tour plans. So maybe you could stop by later and-.''

''Selena,I'm in NY right now in case you didn't know.'' Oh that was right, Demi had left to NY to promote Nicks advertising tour and maybe just maybe, get a few New Yorkers to come to LA for our show.

''Right, how's that going by the way?'' I asked,honestly curious.

''Well to be truthful, I haven't exactly started yet.'' I was surprised to hear that.

''What have you been doing then?''

''Actually, I'm with Miley right now.'' Those six words were like hell in my ears. The phone slipped from my perfectly manicured fingers,and onto the ground.

Miley. She just couldn't disappear could she? Everything she does always effects my life somehow. But for the past 10 years she managed to keep her ass quiet,and stay out of California - not that she belonged here anyways. I was surprised she wasn't knocked up by her Australian beau by now. Rumour has it she and him tied the knot a few years back.

If there was one thing I was sure of, there was no way in hell I was going to let her ruin everything..Again.

* * *

a/n: So you got to see from Selena's POV. She doesn't exactly love Miley. This is kind of late. Drama will be starting up very soon. Kinda just a filler chapter.

Reviews ? btw; the sequel to D19th is out if you didn't know. And if you haven't read it,you don't need to. Check out the sequel though We'll Make It Through :)


	5. Come Back and Haunt Me

~F a d i n g _Without_ **You**~

**Demi**

''Hello?'' I muttered, and heard the alarm at the other end indicating Selena hung up on me.

''Okay then.'' I said to know one in particular.

I texted Sel,asking why she hung up on me. Finally realizing that today was a really important day for me. I had a meeting, and not with just any important dude.  
It was . We were going to talk about Nick's tour, and maybe he would help promote the upcoming album.  
If this meeting went well. It would mean a lot to Nick. He didn't even know I was having it; I wanted to surprise him.

I got dressed wearing a very mature, elegant black blazer. That didn't fit my personality at all, but that's life for you.  
I grabbed some of Nick's best performances,on CD,and my pocket book and left.

I stepped inside my black porshe,and sped off to Diddy's mansion. This should be fun.

**Nick**

Just a few more days now and I would be doing my promotional tour. It's definitely been awhile. The last time I toured was ten years ago. I never even did a goodbye tour with my brothers. I was to depressed to do another,

_''So Nick, Miley had said you two were deeply in love; what do you think about that?'' The previous Barba Walters asked me._

_I chuckled purposely, ''I don't know what you would call a real relationship at 13. We were young, it was just a small one.'' Joe and Kevin both started cracking up, and I knew Selena would be watching,and probably laughing too._  
_But what I didn't know was that I would get a response from Miley, I haven't spoken to her since, well our breakup._  
_She had called me that night._

_''Hello?'' I asked, surprised that this familiar number would be calling me._

_''Hey, Nick. It's me, Miley? Remember me?'' Her tone was sarcastic and bitter._

_''I know it's you, Miley.''_

_''Really? I wouldn't have guessed, since our** little **relationship obviously meant nothing to you.'' She was pissed._

_''I was just kidding. It's not really a big deal.'' I said loosely._

_''Was it? Were you kidding when you basically played me off as the crazy ex girlfriend?'' Anger was rising in her voice._

_''Yes.'' Stupid answer, I know._

_Good. While you tell your friends I'm the crazy obsessive ex girlfriend,I'll tell mine your gay.'' And with that she hung up on me._

We hadn't spoken since then, but a few weeks later I started dating Selena. And rumours about Miley's pictures had died down. But then new rumors of Miley dating this Austrailian - Liam. A few months had passed, and it had been confirmed Miley had left LA and ended her contract with Hollywood Records and Disney. Soon after that,  
I kind of played it off as if I didn't care that Miley left. But honestly? It was all that ran through my head. I didn't end things with Selena till early 2009. After that, I ended everything. The Jonas Brothers,Selena,everything. Eventually I did get over it. When I was 23 I decided to join on Demi's record label; Fantastic. And came up with the Administration.

~F a d i n g _Without_ **You**~

**Demi**

I took a seat in the spinny chair.

''Demetria, right?'' I smiled, and nodded.

''You manage, Nick's band? Right.'' Once again I nodded. Diddy was so cool, I felt intimidated.

''Well lemme' check and see if I can help spread the word that Nick Jonas is back.''

''Yeah, that would be great.'' This could mean big things for Nick. He's been working so hard the past two years,  
and with the help of Diddy. It would be just the beginning.

**Nick**

I walked inside the office. Firstly, recgonizing Selena's phone on the ground and Selena nowhere to be found. I curiously picked it up, not planning on looking through anything but it had vibrated in my hand. Indicating there was a new message from Demi. Hm, maybe there's a problem.

I opened the message, and silently read it.

_um, wtf. why did you hangup on me? w.e, miley was wonderin how u were doing. well not really ;) ha, give her a call. (*********) i'm sure she would love to hear from you :) wish me luck for today._  
_-demi._

I froze,and silently reread the message. Again,and then again. Miley and Demi had been hanging out?  
I memorized the numbers Demi had sent,and left Sel's phone on the ground. I **needed **to talk to Demi.

_Oh tell me you love me_  
_Come back and haunt me_  
_Oh and I rush to the start_

~F a d i n g _Without_ **You**~

* * *

_a/n: I can't wait till the drama unfolds in this story :) & there will be drama._

**THANK YOU for the NJK nominations :)**

**D e c e m b e r 19th is nominated for Best Drama,**

**I'm nominated for Best New Author.**

**F a d i n g Without You is nominated twice, for Best Future Fic, & Best Villain**

**You can STILL nominated your favorite stories on njkawards . webs . com**

I've also been noticing, a lot of great stories on FF such as BecBoc's story Once Upon A December (which is completely amazing,and greatly written.) should totally get some nominations :)


	6. Fun

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything. Last names are USED, but I don't own them or anything else. Just the plot.

~_F a d i n g_ **Without** You~

**Demi**

The meeting with Diddy had went out perfectly. I couldn't wait to call Nick.  
Freaky enough, my phone started vibrating in my pocket.  
I put it right in my ear.

''Hello?''

''Hi, Demi?'' I heard Nick's familiar voice.

''No,it's not Demi. Although you called her number, and it's obvious it's her, it's still not me.'' I put 452 pounds of sarcasm in that reply.

''Haha, very funny.''

''I try.'' I said, while I pulled up to my condo. I walked inside taking off my jacket and changing into something comfortable.

''Demi? Um, where are you?''

''Umm, in my room?'' I said, confused.

''Doing what?'' Damn, why was he so curious.

''Well I just took off this really itchy bra, and now I'm looking for another one to match my-''

''Too much information.'' I could almost see the disgusted expression on his face right now.

''You did ask. Why do you care what I'm doing anyways?''

I heard a long pause, until he finally said something.

''You've been hanging out with Miley?''

~_F a d i n g_ **Without** You~

**Miley**

I had been talking to Liam on Skype the whole day. It was great, I really missed him. But it was good to spend some time by myself. I walked inside the living room and saw my cellphone on the table. I took it up checking for any updates, I saw a missed call from a unknown number. Curious, I plopped myself on the couch and called back.

''Hello?'' A almost inaudible voice had said.

''Um, hi. You called me before.'' Gosh this was weird, I should probably just hangup.

''Oh right! Hi Miley, it's Selena.'' I almost flew off the couch.

''Selena? As in Selena Gomez?''

''Yeah. What's up?''

''Um, nothing. Not to be rude Selena but what's your reason of calling me?''

''I don't know. I was just wondering if you were planning on coming to Nick's promotional concert.''

''No, why?''

''Well, it's in about two days. And since I'll be performing-.'' I cut her off.

''Wait? Your performing? With Nick?'' I probably sounded extremely rude.

''Yeah, he's been really.'' She took a pause, obviously looking for the right words. ''Um, welcoming''  
_I bet he has._

''Well that's great, but I'm sorry I can't make it.''

''Oh, that's no problem at all. Nick and I will be very disappointed though.''

''Sorry again. I'm sure I could make it if-.''

''Don't lose any sleep over it Miley. Seriously, it's no biggy.''_ Typical._

''Oh I won't, just a suggestion.''

''Alrighty then, I'll talk to you bye.''

I heard the line hangup,but not before I heard Selena whisper,

''Bitch.''

~_F a d i n g_ **Without** You~

**Demi**

What? This boy was really nosy.

''Yeah? We caught up, is that a problem?''

''No, I was just curious.'' His voice went low, dry - _bitter_ almost.

''Oh, okay.'' I ignored the sudden change.

''Yeah, so when are you flying back?''

''I already booked my flight for Thursday.'' I looked at the calender, it was Tuesday.

''Alright, see you soon then?'' He asked.

''Yep, bye.''

--

A few hours later and I was dead bored. I got out my G-phone and started texting away.

(a/n: Demi's **bold**. Miley's _italics.)_

**''hey miles u wanna hangout tonite?''**

I got a reply in just a couple of seconds.

_''sure, my place or yours?''_

I shook my head to myself.

**''neither, i was thinkin maybe this new club at 24th street? aqua?''**

This took a little bit longer

_''um i honestly don't know. i havent been to a club since..ever?''_

My jaw literally dropped.

**''WHAT!?? miley? as in cyrus? party girl miley? we have GOT to go now. i promise it'll be fun.''**

_''fiiiiiiiine, but only bc its u dem :) (feel special)''_

**''YAY. come over u can borrow one of my dresses, i dont trust u to pick a good outfit.''**

_''should i feel offended? and i think ur gonna like what i have ;).''_

I rolled my eyes.

**''fine, bring it over. see u in 20 mins??''**

_''sure. see u then bye.''_

**''bye.''**

~_F a d i n g_ **Without** You~

**Nick **

I was on the phone with James discussing issues on the show. I was so stressed out on this.  
I suddenly heard a diverse click in the line and tender arms rubbing against my shoulders. Startled, I jumped until I realized it was Selena and she ended my phone conversation.

''Nick, you should _really _relax more often. Selena said while continually massaging my back in the same motion.

''Yeah I should.'' I mumbled, while closing my eyes.

''We should go out tonight.'' Selena had said.

''Where?'' I asked, eager and willing.

''How about this new dance club, it's just a few minutes away.''

Hm, a club? That sounded _so _tempting. I thought back to the last time I went to a club, and it's actually been awhile.

''Sounds good. You mind if I bring Joe and Kevin along?''

I had asked kind of feeling uncomfortable about being in a club with Selena, alone.

''No, that's fine. I'm going to get ready, be dressed by 10.'' And with that she unwrapped her arms from my neck and left to get ready.

I sighed as I dialed my brothers' numbers.

_What did I get myself into?_

_~ F a d i n g _**Without **You

* * *

a/n: So I know you guys want niley, and I promise it's coming. I have a feeling that some people might get confused. **REMEMBER**: Selena and Nick are in LA. Miley and Demi are in NY. But Nick and Selena's concert is in TWO days, which means Demi will be flying back to LA before then.

Just wanted to clear that up.

What do you guys think will happen?

& voting for the NJK award's has started.

Vote for me? :)

That'd be awesome.

Thanks, oh and reviews are awesome too ;)


	7. Important Author Note:

Hey guys. I apologize for abandoning my stories. My computer got a virus & I've been waiting to get a labtop. I did , but what I want to know is; Do you guys want me to continue writing F a d I n g Without You & We'll Make It Through? I will continue if you want.. I just don't want to start writing it again if like no one's reading. Haha. So let me know by private messaging me or leaving a review with your answer. Thanks


End file.
